


Hymns Upon Your Lips

by cloudswilldriftaway



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, also Wendla is cat?, anna is pining and indenial, forced to share the same bed au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudswilldriftaway/pseuds/cloudswilldriftaway
Summary: Anna gulped. It seemed obvious that she and the only other remaining candidate in the room were the obvious choices. There was an uncertain silence before Martha Bessell stepped sideways and grabbed Anna’s hand.’It looks like it’s you and me, Anna.'





	Hymns Upon Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at writing something from scratch; prompt is 'Forced to share the same bed AU: They wake up smelling of each other.' Also, mentioned masculine shower gel is actually Eucalyptus and Citrus Oils. Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Xx

It wasn’t the school’s fault. That’s what they told Anna anyway. They had thought there would be enough beds and plenty of room for each individual. Yet here they were. Canada. In a hostel with 5 single beds, so narrow that it looks as though you would immediately fall off if you so much as sneeze. 5 of these incommodious beds in a room shared between 6 girls. ‘You’ll just have to squeeze two into one bed,’ said Fräulein Arbeit. ‘Unless, of course, if one of you wouldn’t mind sleeping in the staff room.’ The 6 girls quickly assured their form tutor that they’d be fine with two in one bed and sleeping in the staff room would absolutely not be necessary. Once the teacher had left the girls all looked at each other.

Hands on hips or folded by their chests they squinted at each other to determine which two unlucky souls would be sharing.

Thea, fierce even in her sleep, was a known kicker. Kicking, hair-pulling, shoving was all a common night routine for her. She was quickly eliminated as a possible bed-sharer.

Ilse had too much freedom. She slept easily enough anywhere - forests, floors and even in the bitter snow. However, she absolutely could not sleep unless she was stretched out like a starfish. Years of sleepovers had proven this true, and the last thing the ski trip needed was a coffee-fueled Ilse, bounding about and jittering unceasingly.

Wendla liked to sleep curled into a ball. This was almost as bad as Ilse’s unfortunate sleeping position. The girls had been known to trip over a ball of Wendla at the bottom of a mattress, curled up like her own tabby cat.

Anna gulped. It seemed obvious that she and the only other remaining candidate in the room were the obvious choices. There was an uncertain silence before Martha Bessell stepped sideways and grabbed Anna’s hand.

’It looks like it’s you and me, Anna.' Martha grinned, clasping her best friend’s hand and swinging it up and down.

Anna smiled shyly, something she hadn’t had to do for at least 13 years amongst her friends. She had known this gorgeous group of girls for forever, but only for the last two years had she felt her stomach flutter when Martha Bessell so much as looked at her. But that was wrong, she told herself. Martha was in love with Moritz, she had proclaimed so two years ago. So what if Anna had a crush? It would go away, right? She just had to keep her distance and try to stop thinking about Martha that way.

So how did she end up squeezing into bed next to her, barely half a millimetre between the two girls. Anna turned away from Martha, her cheeks already flushing a bright red. Thea smirked from across the room and exchanged knowing glances with Wendla, who winked at Anna when she caught her eye. Everyone in the room, even Ilse who was passed out on her own bed already slipping off the frame, knew about Anna’s crush. Well, apart from Martha. The girl was currently sitting up in bed, braiding her hair while Anna tried to ignore her heart’s rapid beating and focus on her breathing.

God, this was pathetic, thought Anna. She was losing herself over lying next to her the way she had countless times before at the many sleepovers Wendla had hosted over the last fourteen years, since they were two years old.

’Yes, but we were never so close!’ Thought Anna despairingly. So much for trying to distance herself.

About half an hour went by until Anna decided to give up trying to read. She had never been great at getting a decent night’s sleep. The rest of her friends had been asleep for a good few minutes. Thea kicking out angrily every few minutes, as if she was being challenged in her dreams. Wendla looked peaceful in the dim glow of moonlight, her mouth curved upwards into a small smile. As for Ilse, she had been out cold for over 30 minutes, not budging from her signature starfish position. Martha was asleep as well, back-to-back with her bed-mate. Anna’s mind was ticking. Despite both of their heads turned away from each other, Anna could smell Martha’s familiar scent. Green apples, a hint of cinnamon and the gentle fragrance of her somewhat masculine shower gel. Anna breathed her in, aching for her so badly but sure that it wasn’t possible. Martha was perfect, and she deserved better than Anna. She sighed softly, releasing the sweet aroma of Martha’s redolence from her lungs.

’Are you okay?’

The sudden whisper, a tear in the wall of silence that had been built since the lights had been turned out, jerked Anna away from her world of yearning and she jumped, almost tumbling off the thin mattress. Martha grabbed her shoulder and Anna tensed up. Just a simple touch and all of her resolutions to stay away from Martha vanished in an instance.

’I didn’t mean to frighten you, sorry.’

A few moments passed before Anna hesitantly turned onto her back, smiling tersely. 'It’s fine - I didn’t realise you were awake.’

’I have a lot on my mind.’

Anna’s smile faltered. What was that supposed to mean? Martha spoke again before she could delve too deep into her previous remark. ’The others don’t seem to have that problem, huh?’ Anna caught a glimpse of a fond smile tugging at the corners of Martha’s lips. She turned her head abruptly. Don’t think of Martha’s lips right now, she chided herself before refocusing her attention to the girl she loved, lying next to her and breathing softly.

’You smell nice!’ Anna blurted it out before thinking about what she wanted to say. It was dark, but Anna was sure the red of her cheeks could light the entire hostel. ’I mean, that’s not to say you don’t usually smell nice. The contrary! You smell _great_ -’

Martha had fully turned onto her side now, gazing curiously at Anna’s practically cowering form. She smiled slightly, watching the girl she’d grown up with’s eyes widen as the words tumbled out of her mouth like a fountain.

‘You smell nice too.’ Martha interrupted Anna, much to her relief. ‘Like baking and fruit gum.’

A real smile threatened to appear on Anna’s still-scarlet face. She hesitated before also shifting into her side, now fully facing Martha, who slowly took her hand and brought it up by her neck. Anna was surprised the thumping of her heart hadn’t wakened her sleeping friends. It certainly will soon, she thought, as Martha looked her in the eye, smiling softly. They lay there for a short while, Anna forgetting all of the denial and frustration of the last few years and just breathing in apples and cinnamon and Martha. The scent entered her body and pumped it full of a unique joy unlike any other she had experienced, leaving no room for the dark, complicated thoughts that had consumed her that year. Eating away at her until there was little space for happiness. Maybe this is bliss, she thought, the voice in her head a whisper.

’I’m glad it’s you and me.’

The comment was ambiguous. Imprecise, inexplicit and confusing. But for once Anna didn’t go searching for answers. She just breathed in Martha and told herself that she was in love, that everything would work out. Lies she had fed herself that all of a sudden seemed like an eternal truth. She felt as if no matter what had happened, whatever tragedies she had beared, whatever world she’d experienced, whatever life she’d lived, she would have always found herself led to Martha. She so wanted to keep her eyes open, staring into the light, tawny brown eyes that lay in front of her, less than a foot away. Less than half a foot away. She wanted to stare into Martha’s perfect eyes for the rest of eternity, but she could already feel the sleep she desperately needed claiming her. Martha, too, closed her eyes momentarily before staring back at Anna’s. The two of them were already losing consciousness, a busy day finally catching up with the pair. Anna was the first to drift away, feeling more content than she could ever recall feeling in her sixteen years on Earth. Martha tried to hold on, but soon followed Anna into a deep sleep. The moonlight hung lightly over the 6 girls, Anna and Martha’s foreheads were almost touching, and both girls had the smallest hint of a fleeting grin on their sleeping faces.

’hhhhhhnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh’

This had followed a thwack on the wooden floor. It seemed that Ilse has stuck to her promise and acted as a human alarm clock. Wendla uncurled, stretching out like a cat; Thea’s frown slowly dissolved as she awoke. Surprisingly, Anna and Martha, the light sleepers of the group were the last to stir at Ilse’s dramatic descent to the hard floor beneath them. Anna woke to Martha’s closed eyes. She felt her hand still curling around her own. She wanted so badly to stay in the moment, but as she heard her friends’ moans and groans she knew that last night was the limit. She would have to peel herself away from Martha, especially as her eyes were slowly fluttering open.

Anna slowly levered herself up, leaning back on one elbow and staring at the scene unfolding in front of her, trying not to focus instead on the girl grasping at the sheets below her. Ilse was face down on the floor and not budging, Thea was loudly garbling gibberish and Wendla was tiredly trying to reach out a hand to push Ilse back into her bed, although her efforts were in vain. The girls were officially awake and they started to prepare for the day.

Anna strolled into the bathroom, thankful for her turn. She pulled her top off and was about to discard it before she paused and held the hot pink garment in front of her. She brought it up to her face and inhaled its smell. Green apples, cinnamon and the scent of mens’ perfume. She kept it on underneath her ski jacket and scarf - it would be chilly out on the slopes after all.

She was distracted for the rest of the day, in some sort of haze. The others were, of course, oblivious to the events of the previous night, but an offhand remark from Thea caught Anna’s attention.

’Who’s chewing gum?’

Juicy fruit gum. Baking and fruit gum. Martha looked up and caught her eye and she neither smiled, nor said anything. They broke eye contact within a few seconds, but now it was clear that neither of them had forgotten the night they’d spent folded into one another.

When they got home, Anna was still distant and hazy. She purposely kept the top she'd slept in in her cupboard, and sent the rest of her clothes down to the washing. She had to keep the Martha’s smell, a reminder of the night they’d had together, the only proof of its happening.

Martha took to acts of intimacy, tugging Anna’s braid or slinging an arm around her shoulder. Each time she would smell baking and fruit gum, and each time she would smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *cue Bella Notte in the background*
> 
> @good-ol-lisa on Tumblr


End file.
